


But I Won't Rot, I Won't Rot

by bamelot89



Series: After the Storm [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/bamelot89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel is killed by the Leviathan, he goes to an unknown place in the afterlife and meets Morgana, with whom he met back in the days of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Won't Rot, I Won't Rot

**Author's Note:**

> Title from After the Storm by Mumford and Sons.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Castiel spun around to see a tall raven-haired woman with icy hazel eyes.

“Morgana.”

“Yes, very good. You haven’t forgotten my name. But I did change it a bit, I grew sick of Pendragon. It’s le Fay, now. For future reference.”

“Where are we?” Castiel asked, taking in their surroundings—nothing.

“That’s a very good question, I thought you’d know. I am shocked to see you here, though. You were always a good little angel. Did Daddy finally tire of you?” she mocked, her eyes filling with fake sympathy.

“My Father left a long time ago,” Castiel said.

“What happened, then?”

“Leviathan.”

“Ooo, Leviathan are back? I’ve always wanted to see one.”

“Is this a section of Hell?” Castiel questioned, ignoring her comment, though he thought it extremely unlikely that he would be in Hell and not know it.

Morgana shrugged. “I don’t think so. A few others have come here, and the only sort of conclusion I can come to is that it’s a “to be determined” pen. Not Heaven, not Hell. Not even Purgatory. Our fates just haven’t been decided yet. But that’s just a guess.”

“Where are the others now?”

She sighed. “They’re out there somewhere. It’s an infinite space of nothing.” She’d been slowly making her way closer to him throughout their conversation and now she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “But I don’t plan to stay here much longer.” Disorientingly fast, she pulled away. “In fact, I was just about to leave and then you arrived. I’d love to stay and torture you for your interference all those centuries ago, but it just so happens I recently came up with a better plan. _I know all about Dean Winchester._ So you can stay here, Castiel. _Or_ you can follow me out and we can have a bit of fun back in the real world. Your choice.”

Magic lit up her eyes and a hole ripped in the nothing, ribbons of black and white lashing out violently from it. She grinned wickedly and fell into it.

Castiel followed.


End file.
